Ludwig and the Portal of Secrets
Ludwig and the Portal of Secrets is a book created by EllegaardRedstone22, formerly LudwigVonKoopa22. Synopsis Our heroes find themselves in a room dedicated to portals. When Gerald says that he vaguely recalls the place, Ludwig lets him lead the way. Will they find a way back home? Plot Chapter 1: The Portals I looked around. It was portals everywhere. I saw Gerald taking several deep breaths. "You okay, man?" asked SuperLaserGuy1. "I know this place," replied Gerald. "You do?" asked Jude. "Yes," replied Gerald. "How? Do you have a history with it?" I asked. "Yeah," replied Gerald. "What happened?" asked Witherstorm. "Now's not the time. Right now, we have to work out how to get out of here," replied Gerald. "But I wanna know how you know this place!" exclaimed Jimbob. Petra elbowed him. "Lead the way, Gerald," replied Randy. "Yeah. Lead the way," I said. Chapter 2: A Familiar World Gerald lead us all to a red portal. "Shall we?" he asked. "Sure," I said. We all entered. As we did, we were surrounded by a familiar sight. "It's... my home!" exclaimed Ellie. "It is?" asked Gerald. I saw a damaged tower, broken redstone machines, and overflowing rivers. "It's the Redstone Riches!" exclaimed SLG1. "A home world, huh?" asked Gerald. "The one I resided in for a while is here, too." "It is?" I asked. "Sure," replied Gerald. "I don't think I wanna see this," said Ellie. We all left. Chapter 3: The Coding Bug As we entered the next portal, Witherstorm was crushed with a stone block. "PULL IT OFF!" yelled Kyle. I pulled the stone block off of Witherstorm. "Ugh, what happened?" asked Witherstorm. "A stone hit you on the head," I replied. We looked all around. Giant animals, lava waterfalls, stone affected by gravity, floating gravel. It was an amazing sight. "It's like a Far Lands world!" exclaimed Jimbob. "Uh huh," replied Gerald. "Let's not stay here," said Kenney. Chapter 4: The Mesa We entered the third portal. It was just a Mesa Biome. "GOLD!" yelled Von Miller. "Huh?" I asked. "Gold is more common in the Mesa biome, and you don't have to go underground. You can also find Abandoned Mineshafts higher in the ground," explained Gerald. "Really? Let's mine some gold!" exclaimed SLG1. Me and Gerald ran into a cave. We found 6 veins of gold straight away. "We won," exclaimed Gerald. "We did?" I asked. "Yes. There's 43 gold here," replied Gerald. "Cool, then!" I said. "C'mon," said Gerald. We went back to the surface. "17 gold," said SLG1. "43," replied Gerald. Chapter 5: The Feud We went back to the portal room and saw a group. "Vos! These idiots are here!" exclaimed a man. "Seriously, Max?" replied Vos. "Yeah!" said Max. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Vos. "We were sent here by some crazy guy and his friends!" replied Gerald. "Eric?" asked Max. "Yeah!" I said. "How did you know?" asked Witherstorm. "Same reason we were sent," replied Max. "We're looking for an exit portal," I said. "Sorry. Don't know which one it is," replied Vos. "Great!" exclaimed Jude. "Y'know, we can look for it together," replied Vos. "Sounds great," replied Gerald. Chapter 6: Home? We picked a portal randomly. It looked like home. Trees, grass, stone, hills, flowers, everything. "Did we find home?" asked Gerald. "It's hard to tell," replied Ellie. "If we're home, then where's my house?" I asked. "We may be quite far away," replied Vos. "Let's have a look around," said Gerald. "Agreed," replied Randy. "C'mon, everyone!" I said. Chapter 7: A Look Around We looked around for a while. We did some mining. We found stone, coal, and iron. It seemed like home. "We found home!" exclaimed Kyle. "Ha! Eat that, Eric!" said Witherstorm. "C'mon, we need to find our house," I said. We were in a plains biome. There were no plains biomes near us. We were quite far away. "We have a while to go yet," said Petra. "Yeah," replied Jude. "C'mon. We'll get home faster if we start walking," stated Gerald. Chapter 8: Where's The House? We walked through the plains, then the desert, then the forest, then the mesa. The mesa was not damaged at all. We were very far away. It went from night to day, to night. "We've been walking for days!" exclaimed Witherstorm. "Will you just shut up?" asked Max. The mesa was huge. It was day before we left it. After the mesa, it was another plains. "Why is this taking so long?" asked Jimbob. "I don't know," I replied. Chapter 9: The Building We saw a building in the distance. It was a huge dome. It had lots of redstone. "Oh, no," said Gerald. "What? Why oh no?" asked Jude. "This is home, right?" asked Ellie. "Uhh... probably not," replied Gerald. "Wait, what?" asked Witherstorm. Gerald started to get the chills. "Well, it's been nice to meet you, and all, but..." exclaimed Gerald. He ran off into the distance. "GERALD!" I yelled. "Gerald!" yelled Randy. He ran after him. Chapter 10: Old Friends Randy grabbed Gerald. "What do you want?" asked Gerald. "C'mon! We need to face these guys!" exclaimed Randy. "Gerald, whoever's in that house, do you know them?" I asked. "Of course I know them! Unfortunately," he replied. "Why unfortunately?" asked Witherstorm. "You'll find out," replied Gerald. We all walked up to the dome. "These are some old friends. They're... pretty egotistical," said Gerald. "They... are?" I asked. Gerald nodded. Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *Gerald-XR-Donovan *Witherstorm *Juderonald *SuperLaserGuy1 *Jim Bob *Petra *Ellie *GettinRandy55 *KyleJeremyMcCulloch456 *KenneyKenney123 *VonMiller *Max *Vos Trivia * Portal of Secrets may relate to the Minecraft: Story Mode episode "A Portal to Mystery". * This book and Ludwig and the Old Redstonists will release in the same week for Minecraftia month. Category:Stories Category:Stories Being Written By EllegaardRedstone22 Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Books